


The Color of Your Bracelets

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Gen, thank you to me on tumblr for this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: “Hey! I have just an AWESOME question to ask!” Ripley shouted one day during their first week of camp.“Is it ‘what’s everyone’s favorite type of cat’ again?” Mal asked, leaning backward and staring up at the sky.“No! It’s what everyone’s favorite color?”





	The Color of Your Bracelets

            “Hey! I have just an AWESOME question to ask!” Ripley shouted one day during their first week of camp.

            “Is it ‘what’s everyone’s favorite type of cat’ again?” Mal asked, leaning backward and staring up at the sky.

            “No! It’s what everyone’s favorite color?” Ripley said.

            Mal shifted forward slightly, and she looked back to her cabin mates.

            “I’ll start, since I asked, mine is orange!” Ripley turned to point at Molly, who sat quietly next to Mal, “Your turn Molly!”

            “Oh, uhm, mines, green…” Molly said, trailing off, “Not very creative I know.”

            “It definitely is Mol, and my favorite color is red,” Mal said, “How’s about you, Jo?”

            “Purple,” Jo said, “Dark purple, April?”

            “Piiiiiiink,” April yelled, “The absolute best color, no questions asked.”

            “You’re wrong because the best color is orange,” Ripley said, “But I’m not fighting you, because I know I'm right.”

            Mal snorted and rolled her eyes, in her head she was making mental notes, making sure everyone’s favorite color was locked into her head.

            She had an idea.

 

            “No, the opposite of the tooth fairy is not a dentist,” Jo said as she and April walked over to where their cabin was gathered.

            “The tooth fairy pays me money to give her my teeth and the dentists takes my money to get my teeth how are they _not_ opposites?” April said, lying across an old log across from Mal and Molly.

            “Oh, Mal, I like your new bracelets!” April said, Jo looked up and saw that Mal’s arm was covered in four new bracelets.

            One pink, one purple, one orange, and one green-

            Hey wait a second.

            “Those colors seem, familiar,” Jo noted, “Any reason for those in particular?”

            Mal looked at her bracelets and then looked over at Jo.

            “It's _totally_ not based off your guy’s favorite colors or anything,” Mal said, looking over all her friends, turning slightly pink “I just, though they were cool…? Okay yeah, fuck, yes, they are your guy’s favorite colors. I thought it would be cool…”

            “Oh my Nolle Stevenson, Mal,” April said, placing her hand over her heart, “That's so sweet.”

            “Shut the up.”

**Author's Note:**

> aslKDJHalskdh  
> im v proud of this


End file.
